Audio detector circuits in general, and those used with remote receivers in particular, are intended to provide an output indicative of the presence or absence of a signal, usually at a specific frequency, at the detector input. Because these circuits typically employ RC time constant networks in the detection process, they inherently exhibit delays between the time a signal appears at or is removed from the detector input and the time the detector output so indicates. These so-called TURNON and TURNOFF delays are not necessarily detrimental and may be taken advantage of to enhance the operation of the remote receiver. For example, the length of the TURNON delay may be adjusted to provide increased immunity from spurious signals at the detector input. That is, the longer the TURNON delay, the less likely it will be that momentary noise signals will cause the detector to develop an erroneous output. On the other hand, excessively long TURNON delays are obviously undesirable. Conversely, a relatively short TURNOFF delay may be desirable. Prior art remote receivers have either not recognized the appropriate duration of the TURNON and TURNOFF delay or, if having so recognized, have not been able to implement independent delays through the use of simple, cost-effective detector circuits.